


Styrke

by tenlion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, M/M, Mafia Boss AU, NCT BOSS MV coming to life, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlion/pseuds/tenlion
Summary: Boss Lucas assassinates the Boss of Geum. The son, Kim Jungwoo, takes his father's role and now everyone wants to talk to him, while he just wants to avenge his father. Boss Doyoung wants the mutants out of South Korea. Boss Winwin, also called the Dragon, wants to keep the mutants safe. Boss Jaehyun wants to cleanse the world of the filfth that is men. Boss Mark, wants to shift the economy and help the poor. Boss Taeyong just wants to find love.But while they are creating alliances and enemies, another enemy is nearing, and they are not prepared.





	1. Bî

**Author's Note:**

> INFO:
> 
> Pairings: Taeyong x Jaehyun , Taeyong x Ten , Johnny x Ten , Winwin x Kun , Lucas x Jungwoo , Mark x Haechan  + other pairings I haven't planned yet. They will appear as the story progresses.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a gang!au which means, drugs, sex, murder. You know the deal. But a little twist to this au is that we have mutants too. So let me introduce you to the seven bosses:
> 
>  
> 
> [Bǐ] Dong Sicheng aka. Winwin also better known as the Dragon.  
> Leader of the gang full of mutants only. Keeps all mutants safe from those that wish them harm.
> 
>  
> 
> [SIRENS] Lee Taeyong aka. Incubus. Leader of a gang that deals with illegal drugs. 
> 
>  
> 
> [MU] Jung Jaehyun aka. Killer of Men. Leader of the gang full of women and girls only. 
> 
>  
> 
> [GEUM] Kim Jungwoo. Leader of the most powerful gang in South Korea.  
> Controls the black market. Successor of the role as leader after his father that has been assasinated by YOUTH.
> 
>  
> 
> [HUMANE] Kim Doyoung. Leader of the Anti-mutant gang, also a prosecutor and deeply involved in politics.
> 
>  
> 
> [ETERNAL] Mark Lee aka. Hood. Leader of the gang that steals from the rich and gives to the poor.
> 
>  
> 
> [YOUTH] Wong Yukhei aka. Lucas.  
> Leader of the gang that kills the corrupt and fights for a better school system. Only has students in his gang. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Bǐ = Many in Chinese. Mu = Shaman in Korean. Geum = Gold in Korean. The surname Kim can also mean Gold. 

Seoul was parted in seven territories: all under control of one leader each. There may be other leaders in the town, but they all had one to answer to. After the wave of anti-mutant wars and mutants fighting back, few powerful leaders rose to the top in all the chaos.

One of the most powerful, with the most followers, and the one who was most feared out of all, was the Dragon. He was of Chinese ancestry, but after he was dragged to the Korean country by slave-traders, he decided to stay. He despised his Chinese name, and would roast anyone daring to say it aloud, except a few whom he knew, would give him great inconveniencies. He was tall, lean, pale skin and blonde short hair. His brown eyes may deceive you to think he was human but if you stand near you would feel it. He was hotter than a flame, and sometimes you could see the fire under his skin. It glowed orange and moved around, mostly centered in his chest. He was anger itself, but he was wise. He lived through several dynasties and knew how to stay at the top. He was a general once when people was in awe, but after America’s decease of fear of mutants and the thought of overpowering them came to Korea, the Dragon was forced into hiding. He went underground, but he was there and he was still strong. He went by the name Winwin. A nickname given to him by a mere secretary of one of the other bosses. He did not want to kill that boy, so he thought it amusing to keep that name. The ones closest to him called him by that name, but those beneath him called him Dragon. No bullets could pierce his skin, no arrows and no swords, with age he only got wiser and stronger.

He owned the area around the palace and other places in the mountains. He liked darkness better than being in the light of the sun and the other six knew that.

In his palace was a big apartment building that was never finished. There he gave refuge to the outcasts, to those on the run and no police or secret agency could infiltrate that. He had made it a place of warmth and acceptance, and his room was at the very bottom in the basement. The whole basement. He loved the colors gold and purple, and vintage furniture and decorations made the room look like it belonged to a king. He did not go by that title though, because “kings were destined to die”. He was not.

A teenage boy was running through the grass outside of the building in the pouring rain. His eyes glowed yellow at all times and he was as pale as death itself. People felt him coming from miles away in their hearts and their minds. He was usually avoided; except by the man in lead. His combat boots slid to a stop in the gravel and he waved a hand towards the world behind him. A yellow glow seemed to surround the building, and the guards without trouble let him in. He was cold and freezing, lips tinted blue and hair drenched. He passed by yet another set of guards to go to the basement. As soon as he entered the staircase, he felt the well-known warmth and stopped for a second to feel it sink into his skin. He ran a hand through his drenched hair and eyed the torches on the walls, then he ran down the stone stairs.

  “What is the hurry, Chenle?” A deep voice asked him, and he raised a hand in greeting, as he shed off his black leather jacket.

  “Got news.” He said, and turned to look at the man, who had draped his long body over a purple Grecian couch. He was clad in light clothes and most of his chest was exposed, he only dressed up if he needed to leave the basement. The boy was unfazed by this, eyes fixed on the dark eyes watching him. Then Chenle let his eyes run over the room as if looking for something or someone. The man on the couch raised a brow and followed the others gaze without the same interest.

  “He’s not here.” He replied, knowing who the other was looking for. As he spoke he sat up, letting his feet drop over the edge of the Grecian couch and they landed on the carpet below. He straightened his back and inhaled, as he did; light seemed to dance below his skin.

Chenle grinned and closed his eyes. He nodded and looked at the other. “How do you know if I’m telling the truth then?” He asked. This made the other smile softly, but the eyes were stern and it seemed to remove the playfulness in the teenager’s eyes.

  “What is it?”

The teenager stood straight like a servant in front of his master. “Paid a little visit to my friend’s school. He is a new member of the new clan that kills the people, who think they’re inferior to others.” Chenle said and the man in front of him huffed. “So yeah, it’s a bunch of angry students who are done with being used, and they recently killed one of our competitors.”

The man frowned. “What?” He asked which was unusual of him. He rarely showed confusion. Chenle did not seem to mind.

  “Well, you know the gang who sells drugs coming in from China. Controlling the whole black market of South Korea? The very leader who, surprisingly is also the director of the school council, has been using money that should go to school for his own liking. A clear target of the Youth. So they got to him, and now the son must be in charge.”

The man stood and he inhaled deeply. Chenle wiped sweat off his forehead; it was very hot standing so close to the other.

  “Winwin, that’s the first time two of the 7 have actually interacted. This sounds like war.” Chenle said but he knew Winwin thought the same.

  “I need to speak with both of them. I need to greet the new Boss. He needs to fear me like his father did.” Chenle pointed to himself and Winwin chuckled, a long and deep sound. Lulling as if from a bigger being than his thin frame. “I don’t need your help, thank you for offering it to me.”

  “At your service.” Chenle beamed and earned a fond look from the other.

  “Doyoung will try to get to him.” Winwin said with a sudden hatred in his voice. Chenle’s features hardened.

  “He wouldn’t dare.”

  “Lucas doesn’t know who he’s messing with. He’s angry and ruthless. Acting like a terrorist.” Winwin said and ran a hand over his face. “First the new kid, then Lucas.”

  “I’ll see who I can get a hold of.” Chenle bowed and then Winwin raised a finger and it made Chenle freeze in the position of getting ready to run.

  “The secretary. He’s still there?”

Chenle would be stupid not to notice the interest in Winwin’s voice. “Yes, he’s probably arranging Boss Kim’s funeral as we speak.”

  “Ask him to arrange a meeting for me. Tell him to be there too.” Winwin smiled and then the smile dropped. “Then tell your friend, Jisung, to get his mess of a leader to meet me at the school Renjun went to. It’s in the outskirts of town.”

Chenle nodded eagerly. “Sure. Right now?”

Winwin gave him a look. It was enough for Chenle to run up the stairs. The Dragon was unaffected by the hysteria Chenle inflicted on people. Sometimes the teenager did not do it on purpose. Freaked out his closest friend Renjun a lot, but Winwin was sure the boy would learn how to use it at some point. He had to learn. He had already experienced casualties that he did not feel because of his lack of emotions, all connected to his powers.

The dragon walked over to his giant mirror, looking at his glowing chest. Light moved around beneath his kin and Winwin exhaled slowly letting the fire out. Soft flames crept up his throat and danced from his lips. Winwin sealed them shut again. He was a fire-being, but that didn’t mean he could stop the fire.

 

 

 

It was in a large building that the office occupied. Chenle had to get his name written down, but he had dressed himself in his uniform, tricking those around him into thinking he was just a student. Chenle had not been a student in a while. The front desk did not contain the one he was looking for. Up the many levels of the glass building, he finally found the one he was looking for. It was a room with two halls going down to the left and right. The lights had a yellow glow, but a large window let in the daylight behind the large wooden desk belonging to a small petite man. Chenle smiled and walked over. At the sight of the student, the man behind the desk pushed against his desk sending him in a safer distance. “Sending kids again now?”

  “Not just any kid.” Chenle replied with a grin. “It’s your favorite.” He assured the other.

The man brushed his brown hair out of his face, but it flopped back down to cover his forehead. He was wearing glasses and the brown orbs behind them did not stay on Chenle for long. He knew whom he was facing, he had been sent to deal with the Dragon many times by his boss who obviously did not dare come face to face with the immortal being. This meant meeting Chenle and the other teen, Renjun. Who both had big roles to play.

  “I haven’t quite decided who should be my favorite yet.” He spoke carefully, but without showing fear and Chenle found himself impressed by the other.

  “Well, point is,” Chenle said and leaned on the desk, tilting his head while waiting for other to look him in the eye. “The Dragon wants a meeting with your new Boss.” Chenle said and noticed the other gulp visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Chenle eyed the other. “Wants you there too.” He decided to add, and the other’s eyes finally met his without moving away. Chenle could not help but smirk at the sudden color in the other’s cheeks. “Deal?”

The brunet cleared his throat. “Let me arrange it with the Boss, he’s very busy with the funeral at the moment.”

Chenle nodded. “You must be too. What a shame. Poor fellow probably deser- I mean did not deserve it. That’s what you should say, Chenle, nicely done.” The secretary seemed to ignore the student, who was now talking to himself.

  “I’ll ask him immediately.” The other said and stood. Chenle pushed himself off the desk. The secretary moved around the desk, he was wearing leather shoes and all black. It was unusual of him not to wear color. Chenle drummed his nails over the desk, the secretary knocked on a door down the hall, he was granted entrance by a rather light voice, Chenle noticed. The other wanted to peek but knew he should not reveal his yellow eyes just yet. It was not a pleasing trait, he had come to know. He looked like a zombie somebody said. Well, he had been driven mad and was probably half-dead anyway.

The secretary spoke in an insisting voice. “Sir, I would advise you to make space for him. Did you read your father’s notes?”

  “I’ve read them! But I haven’t met them. Why the hell would he write; ‘Secretary Quan is good at handling meetings with the mutants?’” Chenle shuddered at the word. He hated that.

  “Because,” Kun began but seemed to stop himself. “You can do better than your father. Meet the Dragon in person, and prove to the lowly men, who think you’re a twink, that you’re braver than they could ever be!”

Chenle knew if someone, who did not have as charming a smile as him, had spoken like that to the Dragon…. They would have to call Johnny from the Incubus’ gang to stop the raging fires. Chenle found himself giggling though at the word ‘twink’. He could only imagine what this Boss must look like. Nothing much, he guessed.

  “I appreciate your support, Secretary Quan. You’ve always been a good friend.”

  “And now I’m your partner, so let’s work together. I’ll teach you everything you need to know about the other six, but if you get on the good side of this one, you’ll survive a lot longer than your father, I promise you.”

  “He was murdered. Executed.” The voice was as beautiful as a flute or more like a violin. Yet it wavered when it spoke those words. Chenle gritted his teeth and eyed the view of the city. “The Dragon or whatever, they all want to meet me, won’t they?”

  “Yes.” His secretary replied. “You better get ready.”

  “Then schedule it.” The other sounded unsure. Chenle waited for the other to walk out. The secretary closed the door gently then strutted towards Chenle, but he went back to his desk.

  “Friday night. To the Dragon’s liking.”

  “Kyungbok Palace.” Chenle said, tilting his head back, yellow eyes looking blank in the bright daylight. The secretary nodded. Chenle headed for the elevator before he turned around. “What was your name again?” The doors opened, and Chenle took two steps backwards and pressed a button. When he looked up the secretary had his gaze fixed on the computer screen.

  “Kun.”

Chenle nodded. “How could I forget?” He asked himself and the doors closed. The secretary exhaled in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF (Tripping-Panda), but I sense that most of the NCT fanfic community reads on ao3, so I want to share my work here too.  
> Comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Love,  
> Emma <3


	2. Mu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter ahead !!!

Heels were clicking down the street. Their sound resonating through the buildings. The crowd seemed to move away from two girls, who were walking side by side. They both had black long hair, one was taller than the other, both wearing sunglasses and hoods, but their faces weren’t completely hidden. The hoods they were wearing connected to capes that were long and navy blue. They were dressed in black, the smaller a short skirt that she kept in the same spot by holding it down with two fingers, as she had to take longer steps to keep up with the taller. The taller girl who wore black leather pants eyed her friend’s hand.

  “Maybe you shouldn’t wear such short skirts, Irene.” She spoke curtly but with a gentle tone.

Irene rolled her eyes so exaggeratedly that you could see the action even though she was wearing sunglasses. “It’s my strength and weakness, Joy.”

  “Well,” Joy tilted her head to the side and the two of them turned to the left. “True.” She smirked and they went through an entrance into a building where music was blaring. The door was pink, and inside most of the furniture were too. There was a bar in the corner, and a karaoke platform. Irene and Joy waved at the bartender, trying to slip past the women who were drinking and having fun. Through the backdoor and up, they found themselves in more neat quarters. They knocked on the door to the main office, where they met the sight of a tall man with ruffled brown hair and a white suit.

  “There you were, girls, I was getting worried.” He smiled and turned around. He had the softest features, his smile creating dimples and his eyes sparkling. If people told you this was one of the Bosses, you’d laugh, but don’t underestimate Jung Jaehyun. He killed without as much as flinching, but he cared about his family.

He never harmed women, but men should not think he was on their side. He hated men.

  “We got some info, also got you a meeting with the new boss…” Joy frowned. “What was he called?”

  “Jungwoo.” Irene added, she was taking off her sunglasses and she looked rather annoyed. Joy on the other hand was smiling.

  “He’s said to be very pretty and have a light voice like a woman, or a young boy. A year younger than you.” She smiled proudly at all the info she had gotten. “His men doesn’t like him, want to find someone better but… He’s meeting the Dragon tonight it’s said. They say he’s crazy, and he’ll probably get killed.”

Jaehyun was sipping from a glass of champagne. “He’s brave.”

Irene glanced out the window. “Or foolish.” She said sourly and looked back at Jaehyun. Jaehyun tipped his glass her way in agreement.

  “I can’t believe Lucas would be so ruthless and kill one of the 7.” Jaehyun said looking impressed. “I just got my title a month ago and he’s already on a killing spree. Luckily I’m not involved in his line of business.”

  “If you caught one of the Bosses defiling a woman, you would probably start a war too.” Irene pointed out and Jaehyun nodded.

  “Carve them into pieces.” He added and then handed the girls two glasses. “Let’s celebrate tonight. We’re alive and we’re well.”

  “You just can’t wait for the war to break out, can you?”

A wicked smile spread on Jaehyun’s lips. “I’m ecstatic.”

 

 

Jaehyun had a single frame standing on his desk. In that frame there was a picture of a beautiful woman. Jaehyun had similar eyes like her and the girls working for Jaehyun knew it was his mother. They also could guess that since there was not a picture of her older than this, she was not walking amongst them anymore. The way Jaehyun ended the lives of the men he killed… There was a special reason as to why he was so angry when it came to men. Many times the girls knew he wished he wasn’t one too. Not in the way that he would like to change his gender, but because he was ashamed of what his gender had done to the world.

He was always gentle with them, he could yell if they dared to yell at him, but he never laid a hand on them. He treated them as his equals and they did the same with him. He started getting more respect from other gangs in his area when he went after their bosses. He was alone at first. Lived in an apartment with two of his friends, when he witnessed a man beating his woman. He knew how to take a life. He had done it before and without even the slightest doubt he cracked open the other’s skull. The blood spread on the pavement, and the woman’s cries seemed to quiet down before she looked up at Jaehyun. A single street lamp far away tried to cast its light upon his face. The woman got to her feet, her whole body trembling. He let her take his bloody hand into her own and she gave him a smile.

He figured out it was the mother of one of his fellow students and the daughter came jumping at him in the hall. She hugged him. She had never hugged anyone, she was always such a quiet girl. That was Irene. She dedicated her life to aid him and he found a way to earn money by taking the money from those he killed and sharing it with the girls. Quickly he was brought into more dangerous environments, and started a business where he was a PI. A private investigator, only serving women and killing the men if needed, making sure the woman would be taken care of, when she was without him. She got his money and gave Jaehyun a few. The girls trained themselves to be strong enough to go into the field as well and suddenly Jaehyun had the blood running through the streets. Most of the gang leaders in his area are women, because Jaehyun went through the leaders one by one. One gang leader was a man, but he was new to the field and never killed innocent people. Jaehyun decided to let him stay.

Joy and a girl called Seulgi were the ones who had known Jaehyun for the longest time. They often still hung out, went out drinking and Jaehyun did let them kiss him but he never let it go far with anyone. The girls kissed each other too. Jaehyun laughed at Joy, who still tried to woo Irene at parties but Irene would shut her down and leave Joy whining.

The only girl still flinching, when she was in the field with Jaehyun, was the newest member to the gang called Yeri. She was young and had hope. Jaehyun saved her from a group of men that had kidnapped her, and he had left Joy and Seulgi to beat up Yeri’s mother, who had sold her own daughter.  
Joy was soft too, controlled by her emotions and if she was angry, it was hard to restrain her. Jaehyun and Joy did get into arguments, but Irene was good at keeping her cool and had Joy on a leash if she got too hot-headed.

Jaehyun and Yeri were out on a mission the day after Friday. No news had gotten to them yet and Jaehyun was planning on letting Yeri infiltrate Boss Lucas’ gang in order to figure out what the other was doing. Jaehyun went with her, not letting her be in any danger. The two of them took the bus to a run-down school that was supposedly the head-quarters of the gang.

  “Listen,” Jaehyun said and leaned closer to Yeri who was looking out the window with wide eyes. The daylight seemed to reflect in her skin, eyes like mirrors. “If you as much as feel uncomfortable, I know a kid called Haechan, go to him and he will let you out. I did him a favor so he owes me.” Jaehyun spoke without moving his lips too much, his expression stoic if anyone was watching. They could look like a young couple. Jaehyun was out of his suits, wearing simple clothes to blend in with the students on the bus. Yeri nodded.

  “Haechan.” She whispered and looked at Jaehyun. “What if he’s bad?” She asked him in a small voice and Jaehyun’s brown eyes moved to meet her seeking gaze. His jaw clenched, she could see the muscles moving.

  “He thinks he’s rebelling, that he’s going for the bad guys.” Jaehyun explained. “Goes mostly for adults I’ve noticed. You keep yourself out of trouble and they won’t find you. Find some girls and get them to talk. When the weekend is over you’re back at our place and can go to school as planned.”

Yeri beamed. “Can’t believe I got in.”

Jaehyun sent her a look. “Of course you did.” He assured her. “You’re smart.”

Yeri blushed and her delicate fingers pushed her short ash-blonde hair behind her left ear. Jaehyun smiled, a fond look on his face. “Irene is near, you know what to do, where to go and who to call.”

Yeri nodded a determined look on her face. A stop came, they were in the outskirts of town, but a few students got up too and Jaehyun let Yeri walk past him. He stood in the bus, gripping the handle hard as he watched her short legs follow the group of students. She would do well.

 

 

 

Yeri looked up at the blue sky as she walked. White puffy clouds were slowly travelling across the sky as if they had no care in the world. She walked below them, cold sweat on her skin and her heart beating against her chest. She wanted to calm herself, she needed Irene’s voice in her ear telling her to stop being a wuss, but she was alone. She wasn’t used to that.

The students started glancing back at her, putting their heads together as if whispering about her. She held her head high, as she had promised she always would. Perched upon the walls of the school stood guards. 4 facing the street they were walking on. Yeri felt like she was going into a fortress. Would Lucas hurt her if he knew she was from another gang?

Her feet came to a halt. She rolled her eyes at herself. If she kept feeding her own anxiety, she would never become who she wanted to be. She wanted to be a woman like the others. She wanted to be proud of herself and acting like a scared cat wouldn’t do her any good.

At the gates there were more guards, they checked the students ID. Yeri blew up her cheeks before exhaling deeply, fishing out her wallet from the deep pocket of her coat. The guard standing in front of her was a tall but young boy. He squinted at her when she gave him her ID. She waited for him to ask questions. She wouldn’t run her mouth off with excuses.

  “You’re new.” The boy stated and she nodded.

  “My mom would flip if she knew I was here.” She started, leaning closer to him to keep her voice down. “But I want what’s right.” She finished and the boy handed her the plastic ID back between his index- and middle-finger. She grabbed it and put it back in its place. He seemed to notice her trembling hand.  
She looked up at him again, then she noticed the way his eyes didn’t follow her hand movement or truly met hers. Was he blind? She wondered. A blind guard?

The boy stepped back and tilted his head towards the large entrance doors, a playground between the gate and the doors. “Lucas is going to talk soon, better go get a good seat.”

Yeri nodded and started leaving. The boy lowered his eyes to the ground, but he looked focused. She put her hand on her heart, trying to calm it. Was he one those?

 

 

 

It was like any normal school, except there was all different kind of students lining the halls of a building that didn’t seem safe to tread, but she guessed it was the only place for the gang to be. There were mostly boys, lots of them with cuts and bruises on their hands and faces. Angry people. She could read it on their body language, Jaehyun had told her to always know what somebody was feeling, because that’s how you stay one step ahead of them. There were cracks in the walls, the paint slowly crawling down the cement as if losing its grip. Some windows were intact others were not. Heaters were placed all around and she had to avoid being bumped into by those also heading in the same direction as she was. The auditorium. Finally she would see this Lucas in person, she’d seen pictures that Wendy had taken, but pictures from afar do no justice to seeing someone talk and breathe. It’s the aura people can have and they are missing in pictures. She can go back and give a much better review on him, than Wendy’s pictures tried to do.

A loud voice caught her attention, and she looked at a boy who was definitely a high school student. His skin was darker, but probably only because he did not shy away from the sun as everyone else did. His hair was dark brown, definitely dyed and he looked neatly dressed. He valued how he presented himself, but at the curl of his lips; he was currently fooling the friends he was talking with. Yeri felt it immediately. This must be Haechan. How she knew that was a mystery.

  “Haechan shut up and get moving.” A girl said as she bumped into Yeri on her way towards the red doors ahead of them. Yeri brushed off her coat, as if the girl that had bumped into her was dirty and had rubbed the dirt onto her. Haechan’s eyes settled on Yeri and she met his gaze. He let his eyes off her for a second to send the other girl a glare before he started walking, taking a spot beside Yeri.

  “You’re new.” He pointed out. She nodded. “And from your pretty face… I can only guess where you’re from.”

  “I take good care of myself, if that’s what you’re asking. A pretty face doesn’t necessarily have to belong to someone, does it?”

The boy nodded. “True. Mine doesn’t belong to anyone, but I appreciate what people are doing for it.”

Yeri huffed and the boy grinned.

  “The talk is everywhere. This guy. Lucas. Isn’t he dangerous?” She asked and Haechan shrugged.

  “Probably, but many people are. He gives the bad guys what they deserve.”

Yeri did not want to argue. Because then she would say bad stuff about her own Boss and even though she admired him, she did not understand the need to kill.

 

 

 

As if it was a school gathering and all the students were waiting on their principal to come to the stage, Yeri sat with Haechan somewhere in the front. The kids were all wearing different uniforms or some of them were in college. Yeri could feel the excitement buzzing through the room, and it felt dangerous.

 

A tall blond boy walked onto the stage from the left and all the students applauded him. Yeri clapped along but not with the same enthusiasm as everyone else. The boy wore a smile and went to the edge of the stage before talking. He was handsome. He had big eyes, a straight nose, but his lips were full and wide. Yeri could feel the power radiating off him and felt intimidated by his presence.

He smiled and raised a hand, signaling the students to cease their applause. Yeri waited expectantly. “I see some new faces.” He started. “Welcome to Gang Youth.” Lucas grinned. “I’ve heard the other gangs whisper. I have the status of one of the Bosses.” Everyone applauded wildly. “Now some of you are only here to support our cause and I appreciate that. Others have been here for a long time and come with me on missions. My recent mission – which was successful – left me quite unpopular.” Lucas’ eyes ran over the auditorium and Yeri tensed up when they seemed to focus on her for a short moment. “But that the other Bosses have criminals as their family members won’t stop us! We will have justice in our school system! We are not their puppets! We want it to be fair so we can have a brighter future!” Everyone seemed to scream louder at every sentence he spoke. The noise was almost deafening. Lucas looked like he was done and some students in the back rose up when he spoke up. “But I think… maybe we’re already a threat to the other gangs… since they’re sending their spies.”

Lucas’ eyes met Yeri’s.

Yeri felt as if she could not breathe. Her first instinct was to get up and run. People howled and screamed as she ran for her life. Haechan called out her name when she sprang over him to get out.

A group was following her. Lucas’ deep voice sounded through the hall where Yeri ran. “We can’t be caught by the adults just yet.” He laughed.

 

 

Yeri looked back, the sound of her steps bouncing off the walls. The group after her was five boys, definitely high school seniors. Yeri pushed the large doors open to the exit and looked up at the guards. The blond boy at the entrance raised his head and looked in her direction. Yeri wanted to call out for help but her foot met the edge of the step and gravity pulled her down. She knocked into the steps and rolled down the large stairs. Pain blossomed everywhere in her body.

Fingers locked around her upper arms and she struggled against their hold. She was dragged back up the stairs. One of the shoes caught against the stairs and fell off. She cried out in frustration and fought back. When the doors closed her scream couldn’t reach anyone outside. Except the guard at the front gates.

 

 

  “A spy?” One of the boys asked but they didn’t take her to the auditorium. “We can deal with her. The Boss doesn’t need to worry about it.”

Yeri looked at one of the boys’ faces, who was walking at the back, as the others dragged her up the stairs. He was smirking to himself, eyeing her long legs that were stretched out, trying to find footing. Her breath hitched and she cried out at the harsh grip they had on her. She was in pain and she should not be. She was only there to see what Lucas was like and get out. She was supposed to be out by now.

The paint was falling off the walls. Windows had let in the rain that had been soaked into the wood of the furniture in the classrooms. She was in the other end of the school and thrown into what she guessed was a storage room. There was only a small window and the boys laughed and shut the door behind them. Yeri was dropped to the ground, hands out to catch her fall. Quickly she got up to create distance between herself and the boys. The five boys stood in front of her. They were ugly she noted. She needed to know nothing more about them.

  “Let me go.” She pleaded.

  “Who are you spying for?” One of them asked and stepped forwards.

Yeri could not let Jaehyun be targeted by these maniacs. “I can’t tell you that, but it’s not anyone who wishes any harm to your… cause or whatever you do.”

  “She probably have a rich ass dad.” One of the boys in the back said. “He’s probably sent her here to see if he’s going to be next.”

Yeri shook her head. “I don’t have a dad!” She insisted but it only made them laugh. Yeri tried to keep herself standing, she hoped Seulgi had caught onto the fact that she was in trouble. She’d be saved in no time.

  “Come on,” one of the boys with crooked teeth spoke. “Just tell us and we’ll let you go. Give us a name.”

Yeri thought of making one up on the spot.

  “She’s faking it.” One boy in the back said. “Tell us the truth!” He yelled. Yeri flinched and fell to the ground. This only made the boys come closer and she raised her hands up above her head.

  “Have you ever experienced any hardships in this world?” The tallest boy asked. “You look so pretty, you’ve probably had it so easy.”

Yeri flinched again as the tip of a shoe was jabbed into her thigh. She pushed herself up against an empty shelf. “Please just let me go.” She cried and the boy with the crooked teeth laughed.

  “You’re crying?” He asked incredulously. “You came here to spy, should know what danger that would bring you in!” Yeri yelped when she was hit across the head.

  “Please!” She shrieked and tried to breathe right.

  “Let’s leave her here.” One boy said. “She’ll talk soon.”

Yeri caught up as they moved towards the door. She ran for the open door but the tallest boy blocked her and knocked into her body. She flew back onto the ground. Pain shooting up her spine. “Talk or rot in here, bitch.”

 

Yeri watched the door close. She cried.

 

Jaehyun would come and save her. She knew that, but she was so scared. So hurt, because he had promised her she would be okay.

 

Long minutes went by and Yeri sat in the dim room. She had become quiet, mind come to the conclusion she should just wait for Jaehyun. Little light came through the small window and it could not be opened. Yeri had tried.

  “We got other things to do. Moonjin stay here and watch her. She’s pretty, could visit her and make her talk?”

Moonjin laughed and Yeri tugged down in her skirt looking down at her torn stockings. Her knees were scraped and bloody. She sighed.

The door clicked open and a cold clammy touch ran down her back as the boy, who had walked behind all the others came in. The one who had been staring at her with a smirk on his face. Yeri got up on her feet, not letting him intimidate her. “Don’t come near.” She told him. “Anyone who touches me gets seriously hurt.” She said. She knew Jaehyun would tear him to pieces.

The boy only chuckled and walked closer, his hand on his pockets. Yeri was against the wall and she shrunk in size as he stopped just one step away from her. He reached out a hand and she trembled as he pushed her hair behind her ear. “You’re really pretty.” He muttered and she squeezed her eyes shut when his hand settled on her shoulder. “Too pretty. How the others can hurt you like that… I don’t get it.”

Yeri looked up at him, hope in her eyes. His eyes were small, eyebrows full and black hair cut like a bowl-cut. Maybe he would let her leave. “I won’t hurt you.” He assured her and she relaxed a little, believing him.

She had not noticed his other hand moving and she gasped when she felt his warm clammy hand against her inner thigh. Before she could close her legs it slid up and she shrieked. It was wrong. This was why Jaehyun was so cruel to men and he did not trust them. Yeri squirmed at his touches and tried to get away, but now she was pressed to the wall and his overwhelming smell of sweat filled her nostrils. She looked at the shelf she had sat against and noticed a long nail lying there. She cried out as he invaded her and she stretched out her hand. His nose were against her neck, he was inhaling her scent as if she was the sweetest candy.

Her fingers curled around the nail and she whimpered when he pulled away to work on getting his belt open. She would not let it go further. She screamed and charged at him, he was not ready for her attack and the nail cut into his cheek when she hit him with it. He released a scream of his own and pushed her away. She fell into the shelf and tried to protect her stomach when he kicked her. “You crazy bitch!” He yelled and she cried out every time his shoe met her abdomen. Now he was ripping his belt off and she was hugging her own body, the nail on the ground. He got down on the ground a hand tugging at her leg so that she rolled onto her back and he found her way in between her legs.

Yeri grabbed around the nail again. Moonjin got her left wrist into one hand to stop her from knocking him away. He came closer and leaned in over her. She sat up, the nail in a fist and she punched at his face.

An awful sound met her and the boy froze. She looked at the blood that ran down his face. She let go of the nail and watched how it was buried in his brown eye. The other one was staring at her accusingly. Then his body went limp and he slumped to the ground. She pushed herself away, holding her breath.

Blood pooled on the floor and the door behind her flew open. She looked back at the boy in the door. His eyes widened and he stepped inside. “What did you do?!” He yelled raising a fist. She squeezed her eyes shut but did not feel any pain. The boy released a strangled sound and she opened her eyes to see a tall man hold the boy in a grip. He was choking and Jaehyun looked at Yeri then at the body of Moonjin. He noticed Yeri’s torn clothes and the way the boys’ pants were halfway off. Then he snapped the student’s neck and let the body fall to the floor. Yeri couldn’t breathe but when Jaehyun pulled her into his arms she finally inhaled before she screamed.

Jaehyun held her close as she cried and he looked at the boy on the floor.

  “I just wanted him to stop!” Yeri cried hysterically and Jaehyun nodded caressing the back of her head.

  “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, he looked at the boy again before he squeezed his eyes shut.

So this was what Lucas did. If he meant for it to happen or not… Jaehyun couldn’t forgive him for letting this happen to Yeri. So even before he got her out of there. He decided to end Lucas’ reign. Intentionally or not… Jaehyun had decided Lucas was a danger to women in this world and so he had to die.


	3. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some jaeyong

Sometimes he didn’t want to stop it, to hold back on the aphrodisiac that seemed to spread into the air around him, affecting his victims. If he was bored enough he’d let it slip. Intoxicate his victim so much that it would beg. His closest friends were good at handling him after getting used to him, but sometimes they too gave in.

The feeling of kissing someone was sometimes better than anything else. He didn’t feel like he had to go all the way to feel pleasure, it could be as simple as just lying on the couch of his office, a body draped over his, chests touching, legs tangled, a thigh pressing down on his crotch, hands on his neck and lips on his mouth. The way hot breaths mixed, the way he could feel the other person’s heartbeat against his own chest and the small twitches the other’s body made when his fingers touched the right places.

The room was getting hotter, the noises louder and he couldn’t help but release a groan, when the one on top of him grinded down on him. He felt lips bite his bottom lip, a tongue travelling down his chin to his neck and the spot right below his ear. A tingle spread through his body and he gasped for air. The lips returned to meet his own and he looked up into the eyes of the one above him. He had large eyes, a long up-turned nose and small lips, but he looked stunning, and maybe that was why, he let this person suffocate long enough for the other to give in, so many times. He knew the other wanted him. After all, they had been dating long before his powers kicked in.

  “Taeyong.” The one on top’s soft voice spoke and Taeyong felt the net of hormones he’d let out reach back into his skin, and he reached up to caress the other’s neck. “You’ve done it again.” He said with a slight smile and Taeyong hummed in reply, his deep voice spreading a hum through the other’s chest. “Why can’t you just let me be angry with you for one second?”

  “Because I find it hot.” Taeyong replied boldly.

The other laughed and pushed himself up. Taeyong missed the heat of the other’s body, but knew the other had drawn a line. He sat back to create distance between the two of them. The other ran a hand through his hair.

  “I don’t even know for how long… what time is it?” He asked, but he was already getting up from the couch to look at the watch on the table.

  “19.34.” He read the numbers aloud. “Really, Taeyong? Half an hour?”

Taeyong rubbed his eyebrow that had a cut in it, ruining what softness there could’ve been to his face. He looked alluring and dangerous. “I don’t force you to do anything, Ten, you want it.” He stated as he got up, buttoning up his shirt in the process. It made the other man, Ten, spin around with a nasty look thrown in Taeyong’s direction. Taeyong’s feet came to a halt and he bit his own bottom lip. It was swollen and red. “Don’t look at me like that.”

  “You know why we stopped dating, right?” Ten asked as he hastily buttoned up his own white shirt. He picked up his red jacket and wore it.

  “You are afraid.”

Ten rolled his eyes, but there was a soft look in his eyes when he looked at Taeyong. The other boy was taking a seat by his desk, fixing his red locks. Taeyong’s eyes met Ten’s. “You couldn’t control your power and I… Not only me but others… You’re lucky my powers kicked in later, so I could choke every god damn person, who ever dared to put a hand on you-”

  “Ten.” Taeyong’s voice cut through, but it was gentle. “I can smell it, calm down.”

Ten looked down at his hands and shook off the orange smoke that had spread from it. “See. I’m unstable too. We’re a match made in fucking Hell.”

  “We are.” Taeyong agreed softly. The two of them went quiet. “I trust you.”

  “How could you?” Ten asked and walked across the room to occupy himself with something. He was spinning the golden globe in the corner of the office. It was lined with bookshelves, a green velour couch, a sturdy oak desk and large windows draped with heavy, dark red curtains. It was spotless, no dust from the day before yesterday had settled in the room. It would be cleaned with careful but dry hands who craved hydration. Ten looked at Taeyong who was currently spreading lotion on his pale hands.

  “You never meant me any harm. You’re my best friend.” Taeyong said and as his eyes met Ten’s, the other straightened his body, a determined and proud look on his face.

  “I am.” Ten admitted. “But I’m sure there is a better fit for you. Someone not dangerous, someone who can resist you.”

Taeyong grinned. “How could I ever find someone like that?”

  “That kid Mark seems immune to you.”

  “He’s immune to everyone, but I could never imagine letting my hands touch- I am shuddering.”

Ten laughed and Taeyong was smiling at the sight. The small man stopped the globe from spinning. As he did Taeyong was picking up letters from his desk. Some he had left unread after Ten came storming into the office, and Taeyong forgot them just as quickly as the other man had appeared. He lifted one up before dropping it as he went through them. Ten’s voice was small, but so loud in the quiet room. “I will let myself find someone, when you have.”

  “A Dragon would be good.” Taeyong suggested and Ten huffed.

  “Winwin?” Ten said and Taeyong put a finger to his lips. Ten’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, the Dragon?”

  “A Dragon, we have one in our gang now, remember?”

  “Ah… him.” Ten hummed. “He creeps me out.”

  “Because he’s ancient and we are mere flies in his existence, he’ll outlive us.”

  “And I like the idea of dying together, so no way.”

Taeyong picked up a pen and then put it down as Ten spoke. “Well, be prepared then.” He said in a much darker tone than Ten expected, and it made the smaller man almost run to Taeyong’s side. Taeyong had opened one letter and the two read it.

 

Taeyong’s jaw clenched. “Get them ready. I want to talk to the Dragon, I want to talk with everyone before this madness breaks out. We need to know our allies.”

Ten stood straight, eyes still on the letter, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to Taeyong’s cheek. He left as quickly as he had come in. He left a silence that seemed to ring through the air in the room, and Taeyong put the letter down as he stared at it. Finger tapping at the very corner where there was a signature. Taeil.

 

  “How dare the Humane send me a letter?” Taeyong seethed and looked up from his desk. Something shimmered in the light from his ceiling and Taeyong stared at it. Ten had dropped an earring.

 

 

It was a mansion. Down dark halls lit up by warm lights with soft red carpets, Ten walked with great speed. He pushed open a heavy wooden door leading to a staircase, that took him to the basement of the building. In the basement, a voice cut through the whole area. There were many people packing things and sending them on their way. Ten walked through the crowd that avoided getting in his way. A tall man was leaning over a table and he pointed people in directions, voice powerful.

  “I want the list filled out with how much a customer gets, how much you took with you and how much you come back with. If even one milligram is off I am drowning you myself.” He spoke with eyes that carried a message of death, and everyone nodded before scattering. It left the table open for Ten to get to the taller. He was flipping through a calendar and when the page reached tomorrow’s date, Ten put a hand on top of it to block the other’s view.

  “There will be no deliveries tomorrow.” He said and looked up into the other’s eyes. The taller leaned away and Ten exhaled through his nose. “Johnny.” He breathed. “What is your issue with me?”

  “You’re a poisonous being, Ten. Why shouldn’t I stay away?”

  “Because you’re freaking immortal. You’re old as balls.” Johnny rolled his eyes at Ten’s statement. Almost in slow motion. Then he glanced at the open garage doors.

  “And yet… I’m sure you can poison a dragon.” Johnny looked at Ten and the other nodded. Johnny closed the book he had in front of him. “No deliveries? Why? What is happening?”

  “We received a letter from the Humane.” Ten spoke the last word with venom in his voice. Johnny hissed.

  “What could they possibly want with us?” Johnny suddenly had hatred in his voice, and it was as if it was ancient, Ten knew it was as deep rooted as it was within every mutant.

  “Lucas. The new kid. He’s making himself unpopular. Jaehyun has threatened him with war. Why, I have no idea and I would like to know what Lucas did wrong. Jungwoo the other new kid, well he announced he wants Lucas captured and brought to him alive.”

  “So?” Johnny asked. “Let them have him, he’s problematic.” Johnny blinked and then went back to his calendar to write things down. Ten hated the way Johnny moved so slowly, as if he was a much bigger being.

  “The thing is. Lucas and the Dragon met up. Your… friend.” Ten noticed Johnny’s gaze lift from the book and knew he had his attention. “Doyoung wrote to us as if we’re rising up to strike back on the nation and if we want to start a war with him we can have it. I don’t know how the hell he thinks we’re involved in all this, but I guess it’s our genes he hates the most. He’s using this chance to wipe us all out and we can’t allow him to have the Kim’s on his side, they’re pretty big.”

Johnny was looking at Ten. His low v-neck shirt revealed most of his chest and Ten could see a blue glow beneath the pale skin. He glanced up into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny’s lips separated and he inhaled deeply. Ten felt as if the other stole his breath in the action. “So, what is the plan?”

  “We need allies. Get a meeting with the Dragon. I will go to Mark, and Taeyong will meet with Jaehyun. Jaehyun may be a simple human but with his history of killings… we can’t have Doyoung persuade him into going for us. Mark doesn’t like wars, he hasn’t hurt anyone, but we need him too…”

  “The new Kim kid. Jungwoo?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded. “The first that gets to him will have him right in his palm.”

 

 

Ten nodded. Johnny put the book in a bag before he moved through the garage doors, venturing into the daylight. Ten watched the other get into a sea green car with tinted windows. “Please let it not be Doyoung.”

 

 

 

Taeyong shared a call with one of the women of Jaehyun’s gang. She was called Irene; had sounded pretty annoyed, but Taeyong convinced her that the problems were piling up, and it was time for Jaehyun to meet with Taeyong. Jaehyun never met anyone, he didn’t like anyone. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel expectant of how Jaehyun would react to him. Maybe he should bring a guard to keep Jaehyun off him if it came to that.

They decided to meet in the streets of Hongdam. There was a club that hadn’t opened yet and the owner of the place knew the Bosses well. Taeyong had one man with him. Someone who always wore a mask to make sure Taeyong didn’t affect him. There were no windows in the club so the daylight said its goodbye when they entered through the double doors. A girl stood in the entrance, body long and lean. She looked at Taeyong and her jaw dropped. “If I wasn’t gay I’d hopped on you immediately.” She said and Taeyong smiled with a huff. She stood straight. “I’m sorry, too straightforward, I know.” She grinned and pushed the door open for him.

Taeyong pushed his hair out of his face and scanned the area. Another girl came up to him. “Boss Taeyong.” She greeted him and Taeyong bowed with her. He wasn’t born without manners. He recognized her voice and by the look on her face she looked just as annoyed as she sounded.

  “Irene?” He guessed and a small smile spread her pouty lips. Taeyong walked with her towards the VIP rooms of the club.

   “He’s in there. No guards.” She then said and Taeyong stopped in front of the door.

  “As long as he keeps his hands off me.” Taeyong shrugged and Irene frowned, but she opened the door and Taeyong entered alone.

 

 

Jaehyun was sitting at the very other end of the table in the room, a couch surrounded it and there were drinks on the table and snacks. Jaehyun were drinking champagne, bubbles dancing from the bottom of the glass and up. Taeyong waited for the other to look up from his glass. The other did and he wore a smirk when he looked up. Taeyong felt, for one of the first times, someone steal his breath away. Jaehyun’s face was an artwork. There was softness to his features, but he was very handsome. Taeyong knew he was already releasing the aphrodisiac into the air, and he watched Jaehyun take a deep breath, as if he noticed the sweet smell. Taeyong moved onto the couch, and Jaehyun moved around so that he was on the opposite side. Taeyong wanted to stretch his leg out and brush it against Jaehyun’s. Still he had heard the stories of this man and didn’t want to anger him.

Jaehyun suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Taeyong poured himself a glass of champagne with a smile on his face. “You must’ve heard.” He spoke softly, and Jaehyun swallowed before he dared to breathe again. He’d figured out the effect Taeyong had and was barely breathing now.

  “Could you not?” He asked and Taeyong smiled.

  “I’m sorry. It’s not easy to control.” He admitted and took a sip. The champagne was sweet. Taeyong couldn’t help but get in a mood, but they weren’t here for that. Jaehyun pushed his glass away from him as if its contents suddenly disgusted him. Taeyong eyed the action.

  “I don’t meet up with you guys.” He started; gaze harsh as it connected with Taeyong’s. Taeyong could see how much Jaehyun resisted him. He couldn’t help but be in awe of the other’s strength. “All of sudden you’re all so interested.” Jaehyun grinned, but there was no happiness in that grin.

Taeyong laughed. His laugh sounded charming and Jaehyun’s left hand was gripping the edge of the table. “You declared war.” He said.

  “No.” Jaehyun said with a slight tilt of his head. “I merely gave the kid a heads-up. I’m gonna kill him.”

Taeyong blinked. “Why did he get on your bad side? He goes after men and women in power, people stealing money from the schools. I don’t see you do that.”

  “He failed to control the kids of his gang. They are filthy just like the men they kill. They don’t deserve to live.”

Taeyong was dying to know what exactly had triggered Jaehyun, but then he realized Jaehyun was surrounded by women and only women. “Why do you hate men so much?” He asked, crossing his legs under the table. Jaehyun suddenly grabbed the glass of champagne and threw the rest of it down his throat. Taeyong took a sip of his.

  “Men are monsters. They all deserve to die.”

Taeyong leaned forwards, and Jaehyun’s upper lip twitched before he leaned back. Taeyong was not holding back on his powers, he couldn’t believe the other hadn’t given in yet. He found it amusing to test the other. “Women can be monsters too.”

Jaehyun snickered and looked away from Taeyong. “Few.” His eyes met Taeyong’s again. “What do you want from me?”

Taeyong smiled and leaned back to give the other some space. “Let’s be honest,” he said and tilted his head down before looking up at Jaehyun. The other had his hands under the table. “I wanted to know why you kill. I want to make sure you’re not a danger to my clan or those on my side.”

Jaehyun cocked a brow. “Your side? We’re taking sides now?”

  “Well, when Doyoung threatens me; I will take sides.” Taeyong seethed and Jaehyun grinned at the sound of hatred in Taeyong’s voice.

  “Ah, that idiot.” He nodded. “Still trying to figure out if I should kill him or not.”

Taeyong smiled. “Please find out fast. I won’t miss him.” He said and drank the last mouthful of champagne. Jaehyun chuckled and Taeyong was letting his fingers run up and down the stem of the glass. Jaehyun’s eyes seemed to fix on the movement.

  “Your side.” Jaehyun then spoke. “Who exactly are you siding with?”

 Taeyong grinned. “I keep my people safe.” He said. “Who else do you think do too?”

Jaehyun nodded. “I’ve never had problems with the Dragon.”

Taeyong stood. “I think I’ve heard what I need to hear. Have you?” He asked and Jaehyun seemed reluctant to stand.

  “I’ve heard enough.”

Taeyong smiled. “I hope we will meet again. Soon.” He said and bowed deeply. Jaehyun did too from where he was sitting. Taeyong opened the door.

  “Next time.” Jaehyun’s voice came from behind him. “Go a little easy on me.”

Taeyong smiled and walked out, his guard followed him. Irene was wiping sweat off her forehead too. Jaehyun appeared in the door and his eyes met hers. “I need a moment.” He said, and shut and locked the door. Irene whose cheeks were bright red turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed it into her face, releasing a shriek as it hit her hot skin.

  “Those damn mutants.” She breathed and leaned against the wall. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the look she had seen on Jaehyun’s face. She would have to tell the other girls that their Boss had lost his cool in the company of a handsome man… without killing him.

 

 

Taeyong could hear his guard inhale a large breath of fresh air when they were outside. Taeyong copied the other and did too. “He didn’t as much as make a move on me.” He said aloud, and the guard blinked at him.

  “Boss. You’re telling me you two just sat and talked?”

Taeyong nodded. “He’s not immune like Mark, that’s clear. Still he resisted me…” Taeyong followed his guard to their car and got in the backseat. “I want another meeting arranged. Find me an excuse to meet him again.” He commanded, while tugging at the seat belt. He rested his head against the window as they drove away. Jaehyun was a remarkable sight and he wasn’t even an incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got more chapters ready! Will update soon!
> 
> Love,  
> Emma <3


	4. Youth

Haechan stood in the door to the storage room at the very other end of the school. Jisung was beside him, eyes looking blank as they scanned the room. Haechan sighed. “Two bodies.” He told Jisung. “Plus the one in the hall.” He said and pointed in the direction of another kid that had his throat cut open. Haechan ran a hand over his face. “I tried to follow her… They got her too fast…” Haechan scanned the room. “The nail in his eye.”

“Not by the intruder.” 

“No, it’s self-defense.” Haechan agreed with Jisung who was looking up. Haechan stared at the pool of blood, leaning against the doorframe before he glanced at Jisung. “Did you hear her?” 

Jisung nodded. He looked grim. “I also heard her contact and went to her.”

“You let them in?” Haechan gasped, he covered his eyes and then shrugged. “Of course you did. I won’t tell.”

Jisung patted Haechan’s shoulder. Haechan knew it was his way of thanking him. Steps sounded down the hall and Haechan noticed Jisung quickly stand with his back to the wall, head bowed. Haechan watched Lucas turn around the corner. He was walking fast but he stopped by the first body.

“Jesus Christ.” Lucas cursed before he stormed at them, and Haechan stepped away from the door when Lucas came closer. The Boss stopped in the door, he was gripping the doorframe that started to crumble beneath his fingers. “What happened?” He asked and he turned around to look at Haechan and Jisung as if he expected them to know. Haechan glanced at Jisung who seemed to notice the attention was on him. 

“They took her in here. Moonjin tried to force himself on her and she killed him in self-defense. Boss Jaehyun came to her rescue and killed Seojun and Hwangun.” Lucas gawped at Jisung before he closed his mouth, eyes wide. 

“Jaehyun? That crazy guy with the bunch of girls. Mu?!” 

Haechan nodded. “She must be a part of the gang, Mu, yes.” 

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. “Send a message to all students. If they can’t act like decent human beings, they can leave. Get the other two boys who were a part of this to handle the bodies of their friends themselves. I cannot be involved in this. He’s a fucking psycho.” 

Lucas made a move to walk away when Haechan stepped forward and it made Lucas freeze. Haechan raised a letter up and handed it over. 

“He already thinks you’re involved.” Haechan said grimly. 

Lucas stared at the paper, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

YOU’RE NEXT.

 

Lucas crushed the paper in his hand and looked at the two boys in front of him. The group that had followed him up the stairs stood by the first body. Lucas looked at Haechan. “You’re smart. You got connections.” He pointed at Haechan, who bowed his head in respect. Lucas turned to Jisung who bowed as well, lowering his gaze. “You hear things I don’t. You’ll know if he’s there.” Lucas’ deep voice hummed. “I need you guys close. No missions before this has been settled.” 

 

 

Haechan walked with Jisung home. They always did that. Jisung was walking with a stick in front of him, swing it from side to side, the end of it clicking against the ground. Haechan bet the other didn’t need it, but it was all part of pretending he was merely human. 

“I’ve never asked,” Haechan said as the two of them walked down the stairs to the subway. “What can you really do?”

Jisung raised his chin and when there was a bigger crowd, he folded his walking-stick and grabbed onto Haechan’s arm. “I see auras. I see how strong a person really is, what they’re feeling, how much time they have left.” 

Haechan squinted against the wind that blew past them as the train came closer. “How much time they have left?” 

“People who are ill… dying… their auras are flickering or growing faint.” 

“Anyone we should worry about?” 

Jisung frowned. “Not yet.” He said and they entered the subway that smelled of all bad odors humans released combined. Feet, sweat, and sometimes that overwhelming stench of perfume. Jisung wrinkled his nose and was allowed to sit when a couple sitting down realized he was blind. Haechan looked at Jisung. “What about me?” 

Jisung grinned. “Normal.” He said. “You’re worried and afraid, but there’s a hint of excitement.” Jisung said and Haechan could see the other’s eyes actually focusing on something that was on Haechan. 

“Wicked.” Haechan grinned.

 

 

 

Lucas exited the taxi with Haechan and Jisung. “You sure this is the correct school?”

Haechan nodded as they moved through the dark night towards the gate that stood mysteriously open. Lucas and Haechan shared a gaze before pushing it open and entering. Jisung eyed their surroundings. 

“How many?” Lucas asked as they moved towards the building. 

“Three.” 

“Well, at least he kept his promise when I told him to not bring his whole crew.” Lucas grinned and Haechan looked at Lucas with eyes that didn’t share the same relief.

“I don’t think he needs people to protect him.” He spoke in a low voice, when all of them suddenly felt their hearts beginning to race. Jisung walked in front of them. 

“He brought Hysteria.” He said and Haechan groaned. Lucas shook his head, before walking with more speed. They were headed for the rooftop. 

 

The staircase leading to the rooftop was dark. Haechan clutched his flashlight tighter and tighter as they neared the top, trying not to let it slip out of his sweaty hand. Their steps resounded in the space, and metal beneath their feet clanged as Lucas stomped his way to the top. Without hesitation he threw the door open. Haechan and Jisung followed the taller outside, the air was cold and there was a metal barrel with a fire going in it. Three figures stood close to it. Yellow eyes reflected the light and moved through the mist around them. Haechan backed off to the other side of Lucas as they neared the figure. 

The Dragon’s chest glowed in the darkness, despite the cold he was dressed lightly. Lucas huffed into the air, shoulders squared and eyes dark. A boy looking out of place stood by the Dragon’s side, he was hugging his jacket around his body, glancing at them, but staying in the back. 

Lucas waited for the Dragon to speak. Even Jisung seemed to step closer to the Boss, sensing the Dragon’s power. 

The Dragon raised his chin, his face lit up by the fire. “We only need to share few words.” He began, his voice deep and ancient. “You’re making yourself unpopular. I could give you a little advice of how not to get yourself killed, check out the people surrounding your victims before you run blindly into a raging sea. The waves will crush you, no matter the strength you have, Lucas, you won’t survive bullets.” 

Lucas scoffed and looked away from the Dragon. “They can’t catch me.”

The Dragon cocked a brow, then he moved his gaze to the fire. “They will catch you. Someone will.” He said and eyed the sky. “You’re one of us. I will keep us all safe, but I can’t have someone unpredictable run around gathering unwanted attention.”

Haechan released a small gasp, leaning in close to Lucas. “He’s talking about Doyoung.” 

The Dragon glanced at Haechan, but didn’t seem interested and moved his gaze to Lucas. There was expectation in his eyes, and Lucas didn’t like how he felt like bowing to the other’s commands. “I will stay out of his way.” He promised, but he looked like he was eating something sour. 

“Geum promised to not let their rage out on my group. He seems… reasonable.” The Dragon spoke slowly and clearly. “You should talk with the Boss. He may already have mingled with the enemy, if you can’t bow to him, you can always use a little charm.” The Dragon smiled and Lucas frowned, disliking the sound of the other’s words. He also felt curious; on whom had the Dragon used his charms?   
Lucas felt like this was the end of their discussion. They had heard enough, and Lucas stepped back before he turned around and headed for the door. Haechan couldn’t help but look at the boy whispering to the Dragon. Jisung seemed to nod at them before he turned around and followed Lucas. Haechan eyed Jisung as the other passed him. The mist had a yellow glow as it danced past him and he felt as if something crawled all over his skin. He snapped his head around to look at the boy with the yellow eyes. His heart beat faster and harder and Haechan threw the door open, before he ran down the stairs to catch up with the other two. As he was in a safe distance from Hysteria, he couldn’t help but pity the boy. Imagine having this effect on everyone you meet? Haechan looked over his shoulder. In the mist it looked like wings spread on the back of the Dragon. All three of them were watching them leave. 

 

 

 

Lucas walked home alone. The night was dark and so cold all of sudden. As he walked, his hands opened and closed, fingers curling into fists, when he thought back to the meeting. He inhaled deeply through his nose and walked across the street, a car barely avoiding hitting him. The sound of the car honking at him seemed to ring in his head. He stepped into an alley, the shadows hiding him and then he turned to the nearest wall. He threw his fists at the wall, digging into the concrete and opening up the bruises that were already there. His skin cracked and bled, and he up kicking the wall instead. The wall shuddered, a crack running up through it as it tore at the force. Lucas roared and slapped his palm on the wall. The energy in his shoulders were released, the anger dimming and he covered his eyes with his arm. 

He walked back to his home, the streets getting narrow, tall brick walls surrounding him. He stopped by a gate, fingers stabbing at the numbers, the lock beeping when he was right. He closed the gate behind him, his movements swifter and quiet. He kept his head low. The light on the wall above the door was on. He fished out the keys form his pocket and unlocked the door. He could hear the mutter from the TV in the living room playing. Softly he closed the door behind him, placing the keys on the shelf to his left. Through the spaces of the shelf, he could see the TV and the couch. He walked inside after taking off his shoes, fists hidden by his long sleeves as he quietly went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. 

“What time is it?”

The voice sent a chill down his spine and his feet became rooted to the floor. Fear. Even worse than what Hysteria emitted on the rooftop. This didn’t come as an outside source, it was deeply rooted within him. 

“I’m sorry, dad.” Lucas said and clutched onto the first aid kit. His mom had gone to bed already, she probably couldn’t sleep. She hated when Lucas didn’t make it home before 22.00. Lucas flinched when a hand reached out for the remote. He whispered prayers beneath his breath, eyes on the thumb that moved across the buttons. Don’t turn it off. Don’t turn it off.

It pressed a number and changed the channel. Lucas exhaled in relief. “I will do better, dad.” 

“Go to school then.” His dad’s voice had an edge to it. “Get a job then.” 

Lucas nodded. “I will, dad, I promise!” He said and bowed so fast his hair looked like a mess when he straightened back up. “Goodnight, dad.” He said and turned on his heels to go to his room. 

“Say goodnight to your mom first, brat.” His dad demanded and Lucas didn’t like the threat lying beneath his father’s words. He settled down the first aid kid on the small kitchen table. Quickly he passed by the couch, sliding the door to his mother’s room aside. A small night lamp was on. She was lying on her back, eyes closed, but as soon as she heard him she tried to sit up. Lucas threw himself on his knees and supported her by placing a hand on her back.

“I’m okay.” He whispered. 

“I smell blood, what did you do to yourself?” She asked and Lucas shook his head. 

“Nothing, mom, I’m okay.” He promised and kissed the side of her head. A smile spread on her face, even though it was obvious that she tried to keep her expression stern. This made Lucas smile even wider. “I love you.” He whispered against her hair. He helped her lie down again, tucking her in and taking a moment to watch her get comfortable. His dad didn’t speak, when he went into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit and reached out for the fridge.

“No food.” His dad growled and Lucas’ hand flew back to his side. He lowered his head and went up the stairs to his room. When his door closed, he locked it and went on his knees on the floor, turning on a night lamp. He shrugged off his shirt, hissing when the fabric rubbed against his raw skin. 

Hisses filled the small space when he dabbed the cotton against his wounds. On the wall hung a picture. It was the picture of a younger version of Lucas, his smile took up his whole face. Two people stood behind him, a man dressed in a suit and a woman in a beautiful purple dress. A school was behind them and as Lucas wrapped bandage around his fists, his eyes moved up to look at the picture. He glanced at the opposite wall that was full of pictures and a red line. A black permanent marker had crossed out several faces. Lucas got up on his feet, walking towards the board. He stared at the person in the very middle. 

 

KIM

 

Lucas smiled and then he laughed. At least he had done something well. He didn’t care about the consequences. He had more people on the list, and more money to spend on the right people. He hadn’t told anyone about the money he had, there wasn’t anyone he could trust. For now they were a secret. Even to his mom. 

Lucas hoped she would never know what her son had become.

The mother of a murderous mutant. Lucas wanted none of that for her. She deserved fortune and a peaceful life. Which he would get her. 

He would make her proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to see that people are already liking this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	5. Eternal

  “What do you feel, honey?”

 

Her voice sounded like it was far away, then it came closer. There was the blurred face of a woman, her eyes became clear, so familiar and yet belonging to a stranger.

 

  “It seems like your body is fighting off the virus well.” That voice belonged to a man. He was standing with his side facing him, eyes on a monitor. In the view of the man, there was a pale thin wrist, leather wrapped around it and to the arm of the chair. The arm tugged in it and it earned the attention of the two people clad in white. The man pushed his glasses down, a small flashlight twirling between his fingers. He smiled before the beam of light went straight into the boy’s eyes and he flinched.

 

 

He sat up abruptly. In the process his laptop flew off the bed and despite still being in the grasp of sleep, he threw himself forward to catch it. His body slid off the bed, but his laptop was safe in his arms.

  “Mark!” A voice cut through the door as if the wood wasn’t even there. It was as if the woman stood in the very room and yelled him in the face.

  “I’m up!” He called and got up on his feet. “Jesus.” He cursed to himself before putting his laptop into his backpack and hurrying over to the closet. He should take a shower, but then he glanced at the clock. He didn’t have time for a shower. Instead he threw on a cap and his usual blue jeans, yellow sneakers and a white t-shirt. He wore a black jacket over it, and grabbed his backpack in the rush of getting out the door. The other kids were bustling around in the halls, some of them looking ready and others looking like they just woke up. Just like Mark.

By the table in the kitchen, Mark could snatch his lunchbox and chug down his glass of apple juice. He wolfed down on the piece of toast, ignoring one of the new girls’ dirty look. He knew he was charming.

He went for the door when someone stepped in the way, intending on blocking his way. Mark groaned and slid to a stop. Maja was right in front of him, eyes stern and blonde hair pulled into a small bun on the back of her head. “I see you ate. Brush your teeth.”

  “I’m 19.”

  “Brush your teeth.”

Mark groaned and settled his bag by the staircase. He ran upstairs and went into his room. He had his own room and bathroom, but his parents had also donated all their money to the orphanage, so he pretty much owned the place.

When Mark was heading back down, Maja stood by the bottom. She reached out a black envelope. “Black letters? Sounds horrifying, who of your emo friends sent you their death wish?”

Mark tried to look cool as he grabbed it, but his hands were trembling a little. Black letters. Had to be one of the bosses.

  “Just Jaemin who thinks he is funny.” Mark said and sent Maja a convincing smile. He had lied to her so many times, if she knew he was lying, she didn’t care by now.

  “Be good, Mark.” She called after him when he went through the front door. She always said that, and Mark reminded himself that he was doing what she said. He was being good. He reversed the wrongs and rights, placing them in the right places.

Mark saw two boys walking down the street, and he walked towards them. They were both tall, one with light brown hair taller than the other. He had a small face and gentle features, while the other boy had a prominent nose and chin, his face long and slim. His eyes though were curved when he smiled and it gave him the kindest look. Mark stopped by the bus-stop and the two boys did too.

Mark raised the letter and the other two reached out to grab onto the letter. “Jaemin. Jeno. Who has spoken to you?”

The two shook their heads, eyes wide. “None. No one.” Jeno replied and Jaemin turned the letter in his hands, raising it up to the sun.

  “How does this person know where you live?”

Mark had his teeth gritted. “I don’t know. Somebody better tell me soon.”

Jeno squinted his eyes. “I guess we’re gathering tonight.”

Mark snatched the letter out of their grasps. “You bet we are.”

 

 

 

It was in one of the ghost houses that they met up in. Those that had been left behind, after a tragedy had played out within its walls. It was said the ghosts of the family still haunted the place. Mark knew better. His parents had died there.

The group that met up was people within different age groups. The windows were covered up, but inside it was cozy and warm. Weapons were gathered in the hallway, and in the meeting room weapons weren’t allowed. People were drinking and enjoying their time, tonight there was no raid. Yet Mark had called them in for a meeting, which was unusual.

A man in his late 30s who worked as a bartender sat by the table, he was looking at the black envelope. “The Incubus and drug dealer has contacted you? How the hell does he know where you live?”

Mark’s gaze immediately hardened. “That is what’s bothering me too. My identity is known beyond this group. Somebody must’ve run off their mouth.”

These words created a very tense silence. Mark didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he was eyeing all of them. Jeno and Jaemin in the back seemed to look at each other. Mark’s gaze lifted to glance at them and then he looked at the others.

  “I will meet with them.” He then said. “Obviously, they have some more knowledge on all of this. I can’t help but feel like we’re missing out on all the drama.” He said, mask still serious but some of the people laughed, taking this as a joke that would loosen up the tension.

A woman, who was a teacher in a middle school for poor kids, raised her hand. Mark nodded, urging her to speak. She pushed up the round silver glasses on the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat. “Should we cease our raids and lay low for a while? If there is enough chaos amongst the bosses for them to contact you, it must mean that something bad is happening.”

Mark nodded. “I do not think we’ve crossed any lines.” He frowned and then looked at the bartender. “Check our last raids, I want to make sure they don’t have anything on me. We have strictly stuck to banks and business that doesn’t have anything to do with the gangs, but we could’ve been wrong.”

The other’ nodded and Mark then clapped his hands. This meant that the meeting was over. A small hum of voices began as people muttered their thoughts aloud or spoke amongst each other. Mark’s voice was clear above all the chatter when he spoke. “Jeno. Jaemin. Do stay.”

The two had been wanting to leave the room, but now they stood rooted by the door. It closed on them, leaving the students alone.

  “Why the faces?” He asked them and sat down, his face was void of emotion. The two seemed to fidget.

  “We figured out one of the students from a class beneath us is in the gang Youth. That was after we had spoken about you, we thought he wouldn’t get what we were saying but-”

  “What is his name?”

  “Jisung.”

Mark hummed. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

  “This kid is freaking blind, how would he ever get mixed up in gang related stuff?” Jaemin argued, throwing out his hand, clearly not wanting the guilt Mark was putting on them. “We were so careful! Do you think Youth and the Sirens communicate? Seems unlikely?”

Mark shrugged. “I have no idea. Usually I don’t give a damn about the other gangs.”

Jeno was looking at Mark intently. “It think it’s time you do. Use that title of yours.”

The two of them looked a little hopeless when Mark stayed quiet. The Boss sighed. Then he reached out to grab the letter. “I don’t want to ally our group with drug dealers or murderers. I will see what they have to say.”

Jeno nodded. “It’s wise not to mingle too much with them.”

Jaemin shook his head. “I think it’s good. You guys know I have a mutant friend called Renjun, he knows when people lie. I will see if I can get some truth out of him. Mutants are pack animals; you can’t survive in this world without a strong group. He may be involved with Youth or…”

  “Bî.” Mark spoke up.

  “Yeah, that group.” Jaemin agreed, making a face as if he had something sour on his tongue. “We should get some people to talk, we can’t be the ones not knowing the apocalypse is near if it’s coming to us.”

  “It feels like that.” Jeno said. He was still staring off into space. Mark’s gaze was glued to the letter.

 

  “You’re right.” He said and the two looked at him. “It does feel like the apocalypse is near.”

 

 

 

 

Mark walked through the café, going to the counter and ordering what he was told to order. A blueberry milkshake. He took a sip from it, staring at the cakey makeup of the girl in front of him. Her eyes kept moving up to look at him. Mark was wearing a cap. He hoped to look mysterious and remote. He didn’t want people to talk to him, unless it was this messenger from the Sirens.

He took a seat at the very corner, sitting by the window, hoping he would see this messenger before the other saw him.

 

To Mark’s disliking he didn’t. Suddenly the small frame of a boy was slipping into the seat opposite Mark. He wore a cap too, a simple black shirt beneath a grey jacket. He was clad like everyone else, but his face was beautiful. He didn’t look like the gangster, Mark had imagined.

  “Let me introduce myself, I am Ten, Boss Taeyong’s right hand.”

Mark huffed. “So the Boss, didn’t have time for me?”

Ten looked at him for a moment, then he continued. “You’re not in on this mess?” He asked and by Mark’s frown of confusion, Ten got his answer. “The new gang, Youth? They killed the Boss of Geum and now there’s a new Boss taking over, the son.”

Mark nodded. “I heard of his death.” He admitted.

Ten seemed to be liking this, Mark could see he enjoyed surprising Mark. “Well, Mu, wanted to see who this new boss was and sent a spy to Youth. She wasn’t welcomed with kindness and the Boss of Mu, went there himself and killed three students. He also declared that he would destroy Boss Lucas, so now two wants his head.”

Mark took a sip of his milkshake, but he disliked the sweetness. “Sounds like a witch hunt to me, not much of a war that needs me included.”

  “We’re all looking for allies, Mark.” Ten leaned closer, Mark seemed to be looking at the piercings decorating Ten’s ears. “Doyoung sent us a letter, warning us about that if us mutants wanted a war, we could get one. I don’t know what the hell he is thinking, but he is acting cocky.”

  “He’s got support from someone strong.”

 

Ten nodded. “I am afraid so.”

The two went quiet for a moment. “Doyoung is an idiot.” Mark spoke shortly. “You won’t catch me siding with him. However, I am also not becoming your ally; I do not support drugs and murders… Ten.”

Ten leaned back in his chair. “I can make something out of that. I know where you ar-”

Mark’s hand knocked down on the table. “Oh yeah, how the hell, do you know where I live?” He spoke in a low voice and Ten for a short moment, looked afraid.

  “I have a friend.” Ten said, eyes wide. “He sees auras and he lives with his parents. He stopped me from killing a crowd. Since then we happened to meet often, and he had seen you walking down the street. I did some research – I am good at that by the way – and found the nearest orphanage. I just did some guessing. Eternal, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Hood. You’re Hood. The orphanage stands in your name and you live there… Pretty obvious. Only you would get what I wrote, a random kid wouldn’t take it as anything more than a prank.”

Mark huffed again, looking at the street of people. “What’s your name?” He asked and Ten knew what he was talking about.

  “Poison, but you’re immune to that aren’t you? The rumors do spread. We do know all about you and your gift.”

Mark nodded. “I am incapable of dying.” He smiled and then rose to his feet. Ten this time kept sitting.

  “I will finish this if you won’t.” He said and grabbed the blueberry milkshake. Mark stared at the other, but didn’t reply. He took a step towards the exit, but then he suddenly leaned back over Ten, to place a card on the table. His face was right beside Ten’s when he spoke.

  “I have an email. No letters.”

Ten looked at the card while Mark walked towards the exit. “But that’s no fun.” He pouted. Mark blended in with the crowd. Nobody would suspect him being a mutant, unless they tried to kill him: Because they would not succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this? I received one comment saying they enjoyed the story on the last chapter. So I'm posting this for them, but please don't be scared to leave a little love. This story doesn't get much haha


	6. Geum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs are meeting up one by one. Some Bosses meet up personally, others send their minions.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update. If people are interested, I may try to write on this again.

Jungwoo walked alongside Kun, who was wearing a dark purple suit jacket, and his usual black fabric pants, black button-up, and black boots. His hair was ruffled up and swept to the side. He looked like he was going clubbing, not going to meet a dangerous mutant. Jungwoo was wearing a black suit, white button-up. He didn’t overdress nor underdressed, he just stayed plain.

  “Couldn’t you have worn some color, Jungwoo?” Kun asked as they went to find their car in the garage beneath their office building.

  “Would it lighten up the mood? Because I don’t think so.” Jungwoo said. He pulled out his key from his pocket, pressing the button to unlock the car. A storm grey Hyundai Azera model 2018 lit up, signaling that it was unlocked. Kun huffed.

  “Since when did you get a new car?” He asked, but when Jungwoo glanced at the smaller, he could see Kun was admiring it.

  “We may become a little public soon.” He said, looking above his car at Kun. The other looked at Jungwoo, there was a small tug at the corner of his lips. Jungwoo knew the other wasn’t happy with his choice. Both of them got in the car. Jungwoo pressed the button for the engine to start. Kun wore his seatbelt. Jungwoo didn’t want to argue with his friend and secretary before an important meeting.

Kun though, couldn’t help himself. “You want to support him? Really? Out of all people?”

  “What he wanted seemed reasonable. You know they have been creating problems for us and our shipping coming in from China. He promised to put the focus on them and let our cargo slip past security. As long as we don’t have any of them in our crew.”

Kun put his elbow on the door, looking out the window upon the world opening up before them. “Them.” He repeated. “They’re people.”

Jungwoo hummed in reply, his attention on the traffic. “They’re also dangerous.”

  “You are too,” Kun commented. “Everyone can be dangerous with a weapon in hand.”

Jungwoo turned a corner, glancing at the GPS. “We can take weapons away from people, but we can’t stop the x-gene.”

Kun groaned, hiding his face in his hand. “Some people glow in the dark, how dangerous can that be?”

Jungwoo sighed. “He said, he focused on those meaning harm.”

Kun huffed in reply, eyeing the low sun casting its rays upon the tall glass buildings. They reached up for the sky, shielding the ground from the sun and throwing their shadows upon the people. When they drove into the sun’s light, Kun squinted, both of their eyes glowing amber. Jungwoo was quick to turn away from it, as he drove into the shade; he pressed a button in the roof. A small cabinet opened, containing sunglasses. Jungwoo wore them before he turned onto a sunlit road again.

  “The palace.” Jungwoo said as they left the skyscrapers behind. “Is he a king?”

Kun shook his head; he gripped the door as they drove into the parking lot. “No. More like a god.” He said a little breathlessly and Jungwoo eyed him.

 

Jungwoo was swift when he parked, and both of them took a moment to collect themselves before they exited the car. Jungwoo knocked onto his chest three times. Kun copied the action, both of them secured by the solid sound it made. They were wearing bulletproof vests. Kun could see that Jungwoo had a gun holster beneath his jacket. “I don’t think he will be fond of weapons. This is a peaceful meeting.”

Jungwoo gave Kun a look. The other man pushed up his glasses and lowered his gaze. Jungwoo ran a hand through his black hair. “They have weapons. So do I.”

There was no discussing. Kun led the way, while Jungwoo eyed the sky and the shadows that seemed to rise up. When they neared the large gates, they both felt their skin begin to crawl. Both of their hearts beat faster, their palms growing sweaty and Jungwoo reached beneath his jacket to grip onto the gun.

  “It’s Hysteria.” Kun explained and flicked his bangs out of his face. “He has this effect. It’s so only the brave gets through to the Dragon. If you manage through Hysteria, you will earn a lot of respect; so man up.” Kun continued and as they stood in front of the large doors, Jungwoo reached out to grip onto Kun’s shoulder. Kun turned back to the see Jungwoo look like a scared kid. Suddenly the mask fell off, and Kun realized the other was too young for this. He had never wanted this.

Jungwoo looked at Kun with wide eyes. “This… Hysteria. He’s the reason why my dad never met the Dragon.”

Kun looked at the other, he tried to calm his breathing. “Yes, Jungwoo. He was already scared of the Dragon, and Hysteria scared him away. The reason why the Dragon is giving you a chance is me. So, prove to him that you’re the leader. That you have more courage than your dad.”

Jungwoo blinked and pressed his lips together. “I just want to go home.” He said in a small voice and Kun watched tears well up in Jungwoo’s eyes. He shook his head and grabbed onto Jungwoo’s arm.

  “You took the job. Now you are with me, Jungwoo. Pull yourself together.”

The two shared a gaze. Kun pressed his lips together and Jungwoo blinked away the tears. Then the secretary turned towards the large wooden doors.

Kun knocked on the gate.

 

Only a short moment passed, and then suddenly the fear got even worse. They both started hallucinating and Jungwoo couldn’t breathe. The taller was bent over, still holding onto Kun for dear life as his worst fear played before his eyes. Kun had squeezed his eyes shut, muttering a mantra beneath his breath. It felt like forever, Jungwoo was holding in his sobs and Kun still continued to ground himself by repeating the mantra.

The door was pushed open, just enough for the two to enter. Kun opened his eyes and was greeted by Chenle’s yellow ones.

  “Sorry,” Chenle said sheepishly and he stepped back. Kun gritted his teeth and dragged Jungwoo with him inside. Chenle pulled the door closed and stayed behind.

 

When they stood in the middle of the large courtyard, the palace rising up before them with its large roof, reaching out in curves, they felt the fear retract. Kun inhaled a breath of fresh air and looked back at Chenle who was holding a yellow glow in his hands. Jungwoo rubbed his eyes, finally collecting himself again.

  “That thing.” He seethed.

  “He’s just a kid,” Kun spoke and glanced back at Chenle again. The kid waved at Kun. Now it was only that small voice in the back of his head that was left. Chenle tried to hold back and Kun was relieved.

  “They are using him as a weapon.” Jungwoo panted and straightened his back. He wiped his cheeks and tried to calm his trembling hands. Kun looked at the other with pity.

  “He isn’t a weapon. He has a weapon, one he is trying his best to be in control of.” Kun noticed movement coming from the palace doors, and he quickly re-adjusted his clothes. “He’s here.” He whispered to Jungwoo, who moved his eyes to the large stairs. The two of them looked awkward in the large space, and yet as the Dragon and another kid came walking, it seemed like they filled the whole courtyard with their presence.

The Dragon’s eyes were running over Jungwoo, seizing him up. Jungwoo kept his face stoic and chin high. The Dragon’s brows lifted in surprise. Then he looked at the secretary and he smiled. Kun smiled back, only letting their gazes meet shortly before he moved his eyes to the ground.

The Dragon’s eyes lingered though, and it was Jungwoo that spoke first.

  “You wanted to meet me?” He asked, and the Dragon’s eyes snapped to meet the other’s, now back to being cautious.

  “Yes, men in power need to meet each other, or they will end up plotting against the wrong enemy.” The Dragon spoke with a deep voice, and his lips moved almost in slow motion. Kun shuddered and bit his bottom lip. Jungwoo narrowed his eyes on the other.

  “You’re not my enemy?” Jungwoo asked, trying to understand what the other had meant.

The Dragon shook his head slowly. “If you aren’t a threat, no. Yet, why do I feel a sort of hostility coming from you? There is hatred, or is it fear?”

Jungwoo huffed. “I do not fear you.”

  “Lies.” Came a small whisper from the kid beside the Dragon. Jungwoo glared at the other, but the kid didn’t seem to be scared. Kun smirked when his eyes met with the kid’s gaze. He made a small wave that was unnoticeable to Jungwoo and the kid waved back at him.

Jungwoo decided to speak again. “Well, how can I not? You’re powerful creatures by nature. A whole gang of you is like an army. You do not just hold the weapon; you are the weapon.”

The Dragon tilted his head to the side and he inhaled deeply. Jungwoo’s eyes widened when he noticed the glow in the other’s chest. Kun was back to staring at the revealed skin without the same surprise as his Boss. The Dragon noticed Kun’s stare but seemed to fix his eyes upon Jungwoo. “What I fear is people using us as weapons. We, who are in possession of our powers, do not wish to wield them. Many just want a normal life. I give them safety and a place for them to be themselves. You do not have me as an enemy if you feel no hatred towards us. After all, it is only a small gene that makes us different, but it is human fear that separates us into two different species.”

Jungwoo’s lips were pressed together. It seemed as if he was careful about speaking. “Do you respect me more than my father?” He asked instead and the Dragon tilted his head to the side.

  “I am sure, Mr. Qian, did some persuasion, but you walked in here, with just one weapon.” Jungwoo tried to re-adjust his jacket, embarrassed by the fact that the Dragon knew he carried a weapon. “You went through Hysteria without going into defense…” The Dragon went quiet when his deep voice then spoke. “Yes.” He said. “I respect you. I am sorry for your loss.” He then spoke and Jungwoo blinked at the mention of his father’s death.

  “We have met.” Jungwoo then spoke. “We will no longer plot against the wrong enemies. I have one enemy right now, and you probably know whom I am talking about. No matter what or who he is, he will die and you will not stop me.”

The Dragon chuckled. “I have seen many men kill each other for revenge. I have stopped none of them.” He spoke, assuring Jungwoo that he would stay out of the other’s business with Lucas. “But if that kill will start an unnecessary war, I may have to interfere.” He then added and Jungwoo exhaled through his nose, eyes growing dark.

  “The war started when my father breathed his last breath, Dragon.” He spoke, a sudden dangerous tone to his voice.

The glow within the Dragon’s chest seemed to rise up into his throat. “Then end it.” He said, finality in his voice. “A life for a life.” He then added, head tilting again. “Make sure it is a life that deserves it. Bullets tend to stray.”

Jungwoo huffed again, but he seemed to take the Dragon’s words to heart. “It is my one duty as a son. Let’s meet again when that duty is fulfilled. Then we can see if we do in fact, meet as friends.”

 

The Dragon didn’t seem to like the term friends, but he was satisfied. Jungwoo was too. The Dragon bowed just by his neck and Jungwoo bowed back, but from his waist and down. Then Jungwoo stepped back, only to see the Dragon step closer. Yet he was walking closer to Kun, who beamed when the Dragon towered over him, reaching down for one of his pale hands. Jungwoo watched the action with surprise.

The Dragon looked into Kun’s eyes when he bowed down to press his full warm lips to the back of Kun’s hand. Kun chuckled and smiled when the Dragon stayed close. “How are you doing?” The Boss asked.

Kun bent slightly in his knees. “I am doing well.” He assured the other. The Dragon cocked a brow and slightly lifted his gaze to glance at Jungwoo.

  “Is he treating you well?” He asked and Kun nodded, still grinning.

  “He has been my friend for a long time. I trust him.” He said and the Dragon smiled.

  “Then I should trust him as well. Thank you for meeting me, and letting my eyes enjoy the sight of you a little more.”

Jungwoo looked absolutely puzzled, while the kid in the background was staring at his nails as if he was used to this.

  “You know where to find me,” Kun then added, his heart beating faster, not because of Hysteria, but because he was daring himself to have courage. “If your eyes aren’t satisfied by this short moment.”

The Dragon leaned back with a hearty chuckle. Heat radiated from him and Kun did not feel cold. His hand was still held by the Dragon’s warm hand. “Travel safely,” he then said and Kun nodded eagerly. Kun had to step back and the two eventually had to let go of each other’s hands. Kun walked with Jungwoo towards the gate. He looked back over his shoulder to see the Dragon lingering in his spot.


End file.
